


Big Sisters are the Worst

by KenneStu (xMissxSpunkyx)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Kid!Derek, Roughhousing, kid!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMissxSpunkyx/pseuds/KenneStu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just something I did real quick when I was having some Laura Hale feels. Heh. They were supposed to be older but eh, I don't know I guess my hand had other ideas.</p></blockquote>





	Big Sisters are the Worst

“Laura, stop!”

“Say it! Say it!”

“No!”

“Do it, Der or I won’t let go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I did real quick when I was having some Laura Hale feels. Heh. They were supposed to be older but eh, I don't know I guess my hand had other ideas.


End file.
